Based on tasks required to be performed by a machine, various work tools are coupled to the machine. For example, a multi-purpose bucket is coupled to a skid steer loader for raising material from a worksite, and a trencher is coupled to the skid steer loader to dig a trench at the worksite. In cases where such tasks need to be performed at a location away from a frame of the machine, an excavator machine is used. However, it is difficult to mount skid steer loader work tools on the excavator machine.
US Patent Publication Number 2014/0317967 (the '967 publication) describes an excavator having an undercarriage assembly and a turret assembly rotatable relative to the undercarriage assembly. The undercarriage assembly has an undercarriage implement support that may pivot about a lift axis. An undercarriage coupler is coupled to the undercarriage support and includes an undercarriage coupler interface that is configured to operably engage an undercarriage implement interface provide on an undercarriage implement. The turret assembly also carries a turret implement, and therefore the excavator may simultaneously employ both the undercarriage implement and the turret implement. However, the '967 publication does not disclose a manner in which the undercarriage implement interface can be coupled to a stick end of the excavator.